the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Bradford
About Matthew Bradford '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S7E06's "Ten-Twenty". Main character narrations are in bold. Appearances * '''Season 7 ** Episode 6 *** "Ten-Twenty" ** Episode 7 *** "The Crimson Candle" ** Episode 9 *** "Purity Falls" ** Episode 10: 5th Anniversary *** "Anniversary" ** Episode 11 *** "Johnny's Notebook" ** Episode 13 *** "Family Tree" ** Episode 18 *** "My Grandmother Had Alzheimer's" ** Episode 20 *** "Perfection" ** Episode 23 *** "The Screaming Man" ** Episode 24 *** "The Tall Man of Briarbell, Missouri" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 3 *** "The Hidden Pool" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "The Dancing Dead" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 5 *** "The Black Tree" ** Episode 8 *** "Mr. Thompson" *** "Obsidian" ** Episode 9 *** "Snow Witch of Schuykill" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "Let Nothing You Dismay" ** Episode 14 *** "The Whispered Fears of Wayward Boys" ** Episode 16 *** "White Birch Lodge" ** Episode 17 *** "Spencer's Last Prank" *** "The Handler" ** Episode 18 *** "Ouroboros" ** Episode 19 *** "A Party in a Church" ** Episode 20 *** "I Used to Work the Grill at Reservation Diner" ** Episode 21 *** "My Last Prank" ** Episode 22 *** "I Should Have Canceled Class" ** Episode 23 *** "The Pledge" * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "Don't Be Seen By It" ** Episode 2 *** "Mold Kills" ** Episode 3 *** "Shadow Puppets" *** "The Nightmarish Collapse of Alex Drew" ** Episode 8 *** "Confessor to the Dead" ** Episode 9 *** "The Secrets Inside Dune" ** Episode 10 *** "Trying to Remember a Pop Song" ** Episode 12 *** "The Gargoyle Song" ** Episode 13 *** [["Mrs. Michaud's House"|'"Mrs. Michaud's House"']] ** Episode 16 *** "Moomaw's Curses" *** "The Feast of St. Christopher's" ** Episode 17 *** "The Hour of Our Death" ** Episode 18 *** "The Girls of Green Meadow" ** Episode 20 *** "Cold Feet" ** Episode 23 *** "Vermelda" ** Episode 24 *** "Copper Mouths" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Voices" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Scarecrow" * Season 10 ** Episode 2 *** "Laughterhouse" ** Episode 3 *** "The Good People of a Good Town" ** Episode 4 *** "Don't Become a Fire Lookout in Montana" ** Episode 5 *** "Ice Cream in the Dark" ** Episode 6 *** "The Shark in the Pool" *** "The Black Square" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 8 *** "Aaron's Magic Boxx" ** Episode 9 *** "The Forest Through the Trees" ** Episode 12 *** "My Anime Body Pillow" ** Episode 14 *** "My Father's Confession" *** "The Flame that Wouldn't Burn" ** Episode 18 *** "AFFY" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 21 *** "Thin Ice" ** Episode 22 *** "The Wormhole Past Jupiter" ** Episode 23 *** "Dusk on Old Arcadia" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 6 *** "The Mark of Markus Hellfire" *** "The Audition" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "My First Basement" * Season 11 ** Episode 1 *** "Noose of the Hanged Men" ** Episode 7 *** "Fapper" ** Episode 9 *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 12 *** "If I Don't See Them"